Going Back
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: One day Harry Potter wakes with the knowledge of himself as he goes through seven years of Wizard school. Vowing not to make the same mistakes as he did last time and let his life be ruled for him he chooses to play with everyone else. With the help of Greasy Dungeon bat and two Marurders Harry is going to shock everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter hid as he got on the train. He had to sort this out before he got to Hogwarts. He'd woken up to memories of defeating Voldemort and his seven years at school. Now he was so confused. The choices he made then ... what if he chose differently this time? What if he didn't let Dumbledore manipulate him. Making a choice Harry pulled a vile from his potions kit and sealed the memories inside he then wrote, in much better quillmenship then his other self since he'd actually practiced, a letter to Severus Snape almost begging him to watch the memories but not signing it. At this point he knew that would make it so Snape didn't read it or watch the memories. He sent off Hedwig and waited. This time around he wasn't going to be the stupid Gryffindor everyone looked up to. No this time around he was going to have some fun. But first thing was first he had to get his hands on the rat.

Just as he was coming up with a plan Ronald Weasley came in.

"Do you mind?" He asked, "Every where else if full..."

"I highly doubt that." Harry replied, tonelessly and kept his expression blank. " After all the train has only been moving for what two minuets how would you have had time to search the whole thing? You may leave now I no longer require you to be here."

Ron looked murderous but stormed away not even noticing that Harry now held his rat and was petting it.

Harry had grown his hair out once he'd woken with the memories. He didn't want to hear everyone saying how much like his father he was. It was down to his waist and pulled back into a pony that lay flat against his back but swayed when he walked. He liked the effect. His bangs hid his scar. When in the Alley while Hagrid had slipped off Harry had taken control of his vaults, gotten his eyes fixed and bought all new clothes before the oaf had even come back to check on him. Then the drunken idiot hadn't even noticed. Harry smirked at that.

He'd found when he woke up with his memories that he had full control and access to all of his magic a fully formed core that didn't like the wand Dumbledore had chosen. He now carried a wand of Oak, Basilisk tooth, 14 1/2 inches good for dueling according to Olivander who had looked as if his life had depended on giving him the Phoenix wand. Knowing Dumbledore it probably did but Harry couldn't really bring himself to care. He was dressed in his uniform already. He'd made sure it was formfitting.

He had also noticed that things were a lot easier to remember and things he thought he hand't learned during his seven years he could suddenly do with ease. Like remove the trace and do non verbal spells. Hagrid had been so out of it when they went to the book store that Harry had gotten more then required and then had sent owl order to get even more. Currently , he was engrossed in a book about wizard law.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and his goons made their appearance shortly after Harry had hidden the rat and sat to read the book. He'd ignored them until Draco had stubbornly sat down and kept trying. When Neville, Hermione, and Ron came back Harry finally spoke. Sounding a lot like Snape insulting them in a way that didn't make it sound like he was insulting them. Draco had been impressed but Harry ignored all attempts at conversation from the blond.

* * *

Harry entered the Great Hall a lot more confidant then last time. He could feel Snape's shock and watched it register then vanish from his face before anyone noticed. He watched as everything went as it had before. He sneered to himself as his name was called, he was about to throw them all for a loop. He sat on the stool and the hat was moved toward his head it didn't even move an inch before it screamed,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry stood and walked toward the table feeling all eyes on him.

'Morons.' he thought to himself as he sat. He looked down the table innocent/ shy boy. It had the girls giggling as he gave them almost scared eyes. They were soon in groups saying how adorable he was. He scoffed to himself. 'This is going to be so easy. But sorry, girls, my target is someone else. ' His eyes drifted to the Head Table to see the shocked Dumbledore and emotionless Snape looking at him. He gave them the same eyes then looked down at the table to hide his smirk. 'This is going to be way too much fun.'

He ate while continuing to ignore Draco. He made sure he ate only enough so that he didn't upset his stomach. In one memory he could clearly over hear Draco having to listen to Pansy complain about Slytherin Check ups so if he was right the abuse he'd suffered from the Dursley's for the last ten years was about to come to light. He'd sent the rat, in a magic cage, to Madam Bones when Hedwig returned to him. He'd of course written a letter explaining why she was getting a rat.

When the Feast was over Harry followed the Slytherin's to the dungeons and sure enough they were lead up to the Hospital Wing. Harry made a show of going last and not wanting the check up and even forced himself to cry as his abuse came to light. In his mind he was reciting the 12 uses of dragon's blood. He thought he saw Snape smirk at the show but the man just gave him the Potions he needed and said to do as he was told before making a show of leaving the room to inform the Headmaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood outside Snape's quarters and knocked behind him Draco and his goons were gaping. The door opened.

"Mr. Potter, you had better have a good explanation for why these two invaded my rooms!"

"Of course, sir. " Harry said boredly. "I can clear this whole mess up if you'd allowed, sir."

"Very well." Snape snapped, Harry faked a flinch as was the game they were playing. Harry, the abused boy who lived who was afraid of the staff and students. " Get in here! The rest of you go study!"

"Thanks." Harry replied shocking Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as he came right in and sat down. "I've been trying to ditch them all day. You think they'd have better things to do on a Friday afternoon then spend it watching me study in the library. "

"If the problem continues tell me and I will deal with it." Severus replied, " Now what are they doing here?"

"Do you still have the memories?" Severus nodded and went for his pensive. "Padfoot, Moony." Harry replied picking up his tea cup and saucer that was really filled with Pepsi spelled to look like tea by the house elves. "If you would please watch these memories of mine I think you will understand why I asked you here. Oh, Severus before I forget Ronald Weasley thinks Mrs. Norris ate "Scabbers" A.K.A. Peter Pettigrew. While I hold no love for the cat ..."

"I'll warn Filch." Severus nodded motioning the men to dive into the memories. "Do your Potions essay there are reference books on the shelves over there I shall be back momentarily. "

Severus missed Harry's smirk but Remus did not and quickly pushed Sirius into the pensive before joining him.

* * *

Severus was entering his office yelling at said Weasley his yelling followed by the howling of Filch, the cursing of McGonagall the ranting of Molly Weasley and the calming tone of Dumbledore all following him as Sirius and Remus surfaced.

"It would seem my warning was not fast enough. " Harry explained walking over from the book shelf as they all entered the room. His nose was buried in a book and all noise ceased. " Hm? " He looked up. "Thank you for allowing me to read these books, Professor..." Harry said, tentatively as he gave them big wide innocent eyes, "I didn't understand the lesson enough to do my essay. These are really helping. "

Sirius let a choked laugh out turning it into a cough at the instant change in personality. Remus just tried to keep a smile off his face.

" It's great that you are helping Harry, Severus." Dumbledore spoke breaking the silence and not at all meaning the words coming out of his mouth he was still peeved about Harry being in Slytherin. " What with Harry's abuse issues..."

"Which I will be looking into." Sirius growled standing up ."How you could ever leave my pup in that place is just..." He was shaking with barley controlled rage and Remus was at his side trying to calm him. This was going better than Harry had planned, "I cant believe I trusted you! You had the power to get me cleared this whole time and don't give me that fucking look, _ALBUS_ , if you had bothered to read the paper you would have seen that I was cleared of all charges because Severus listened to Remus about Peter still being alive and the fact that we were illegal Animagus!"

Harry, Severus, and Remus all hid their shock at that statement and nodded to agree.

"Your damn rat your missing, boy, was actually a wizard called Peter Pettigrew he killed 13 people with one curse in a Muggle Alley, cut of his finger transformed into a rat and scurried away! He worked for Voldemort" Sirius gathered Harry, who in his character flinched, into his arms to hug him. "He betray Harry's parents! You knew! You knew what we did! Knew we switched Secret-Keepers! You knew Petunia Evans hated magic and you left Harry there! "

"I think you'd better remove your godfather, Mr. Potter." Severus said he was finding it hard to keep a straight face. " I suggest a walk on the grounds..."

"Have you ever seen the Slytherin Common room?" Harry asked meekly taking Sirius' hand Remus just followed, " Come on I'll show you."

"Why would you know where the Common Room is?" Remus wondered then flinched.

"I'm a Slytherin. "

Sirius froze for all of one second then followed.

"Really?" He replied, " You're parents would still be proud of you no matter what others say."

Once in the hall Harry gave them a true smile and let them see how much that statement meant to him before shutting his face down.

* * *

"This is it." Harry said motioning to the Common Room. The Slytherin's were discreetly watching. " This is my common room."

"What are those Gryffindors' doing here?" The Head Boy asked walking up., "No disrespect, sirs, it's just ... we don't get other house parents or..." he glanced at Harry and back. "Guardians in here..."

"So this is what Reg was always going on about? " Sirius looked around turning in a small circle, "Not bad. He said once that they could see the squid. " Harry nodded and showed them to the far side of the Common Room the whole side of the room was spelled so they could see right into the lake. The squid was chasing mere people. Remus and Sirius both whistled, " Nice. Up in the tower we didn't have such a great view. " he seemed to think. "Reg said something about better dorm arrangements two to a room?"

"Yep." Harry nodded, "I'm bunked with the most annoying person in the world , "

"HEY!" Draco cried,

"Next to Weasel and Granger ..."

"Thank you!" Draco huffed coming over, "and I have a name!"

"Right... " Harry made a show of trying to remember, " Some star name like yours, Sirius..." he frowned, deeply and Sirius broke out laughing Remus joining him. "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin meet Draco Malfoy Heir to the House of Malfoy. " Draco lit up that Harry knew his name but it was short lived when he registered the rest of what Harry had said, " Slytherin House these are my godfathers ... Remus Lupin and Lord Sirius Orion Black Head of the House of Black."

Murmuring broke out then everyone quickly greeted both with respect and welcomed them. Remus mostly because he was with Sirius but Sirius because of his name.


	3. Chapter 3

when they returned to Severus' room it was to find that Ron was going to be taken to mind healers on account of torturing animals was a bad sign. He also had detention with whatever teacher was available for the rest of the year. Deep down after remembering all the times Ron had turned his back on him Harry was kind of glad. Though that had not been his goal he hoped it would help with his anger and all this' I hate Slytherin'

Finally, they were alone in Severus' rooms sitting contently and sipping their drinks when Sirius spoke

"er..." The three of them looked at him. " Look, sn..snape. " He cleared his throat. " I want to apologize for being a huge ass during school... er... it's just that... well you see... Ihadthismajorcrushonyouandwantedyoutonoticeme..."

"Come again?" Severus replied, cocking an eyebrow, "You had a major crush on me and wanted me to notice you." Harry's eyes flashed he'd been feeling oddly attached to Severus and this made him made for some reason. He'd felt it in his other life to but it had been ignored because they hadn't gotten along. " You could have gone about it in a lot of different ways, Black, but I'll forgive you and your friends. " Harry sent a grateful look over to the man. " But I do hope you got over that crush. As I have just recently noticed that I have a mate here among the first years."

Harry's eyes flashed.

"Oh?" Remus asked, " As half Veela that means a lot. If you don't mind my asking who is it?"

"ME!" Harry stated, somehow he knew it was true and his heart soared when Severus merely nodded, He smirked satisfied, "Did you not watch all the memories and feel how I felt upon first seeing Severus?"

"Oh, so that's what the feeling was." Sirius hummed to himself. " Good thing I did get over Severus then. Any how, lets get plotting in how to over throw the damn Headmaster."

"I vote an early death." Harry replied, they all looked at him. " We tell two more people about me then we force his hunt in to over drive. We rid ourselves of him and the puzzle and have nice normal lives. "

"Sounds good to me." Remus nodded, "Minerva and ..."

"Lucius." Severus nodded, "Yes, good idea. He has the book and may just be able to change the Malfoy's future."

"Indeed." Harry smirked, "You guys get me so well. It's good to be home."

* * *

Lucius and Minerva came out of the memories with Narcissa who had put up one hell of a fight to be allowed in on the secret.

"I'll arrange for entrance into Bella's vault at once." Narcissa replied, "Sirius as Head of the House of Black I'm going to need your help."

"Naturally, " Sirius replied, standing, "See you later , pup."

"I must go to my vault as well." Lucius stood, "Be back as soon as I can. "

The three flooed away.

Minerva was shaking hand covering her mouth. Finally, she stood.

"I shall go get the Ravenclaw Daidium." she said she absently patted Harry's head , " What of the Basilisk?"

"I'll handle that." Harry replied, "Don't worry, I plan on taking Remus and Severus down with me. Basilisk's loose fangs like we loose teeth I'll just ask for a fang in return for releasing it back into the forest it came from."

"We'll meet back here in two hours." Severus said, "Oh, Minerva, if you can see if you can get Harry's cloak from Albus. Something like "Maybe we can still mold the boy to be what we want by teaching him about his father and his gang. Give him a mystery to solve and the tools to solve it..."

"I love the idea, Severus." Minerva smiled, " Oh, yes, playing Albus as he's played us all these years... Revenge will be sweet. Though I will miss having a Potter as Seeker..."

"Sorry, but if it means anything," Harry replied, setting his "Tea" down on the saucer and on to the table. "I don't plan to play for Slytherin either. I don't see how it would be fair. "

She gave him a warm smile before departing. They waited a while then followed.

* * *

Severus shivered and brushed himself off as he came out of the pipe.

"Next time try asking for stairs, my little one." He cursed himself but Harry just gave him a shy smile. Apparently liking the slip. " I wonder..."

"If I'll ask the basilisk if we can harvest his shed fangs and skin?" Harry teased, "Of course I will." He smiled at Severus, "Anything for you, "

He began walking down the corridor his hair swaying with his hips. Severus growled and had to fight the urge to claim him right there. Remus helped by putting himself between the two. Severus mumbled a thank you as they began walking around. Harry knew the way but was noticing, now that he wasn't in danger, that there were other passages he could follow. He made a note to explore at some point.

After a long walk they arrived at the head of Salazar Slytherin.

 _"The Heir of Slytherin wishes to speak to it's creature."_ Harry hissed and sure enough the Basilisk came to his call. Keeping it's eyes adverted. " _I have a favor to ask you, my friend."_

 _"Speak to me master."_

 _" I wish to harvest your discarded skin and teeth. "_ Harry replied, _" Then return you to the forest you were taken to. "_

 _"you are a kind master. "_ The Basilisk hissed happily, _" Oh, please do that. But you must study your line. "_

 _"Of course. I plan to explore every inch of this Chamber."_

 _"A snake ling is here. Meany snakes want out. But this one was abandon. It wants a partner to care for it. It is new born and the passage out is blocked. "_

 _"I will take care of it. "_

 _"Thank you, Masssster."_

"Everything is agreed." Harry said turning to the two men. " I need to release the snakes at the other entrance and claim a snake ling as a pet. "


	4. Chapter 4

Harry did ask for stairs so they could get back up. They all met back up at the appointed time.

"Okay, now I'll warn you before we do this." Harry was sitting fresh from a tower, he'd been adamant about washing off the gunk from the tunnel. Severus had gone first, then Remus and he'd taken the last shower. He was now wearing one of Severus' shirts and a pair of sweat pants. "I'll open them in Parasletounge and it will put up a fight. Just like in the memories. "

"We understand." Narcissa nodded. " I would like to try and restore the Ring and Locket. "

"Why are you asking me?"

"You are the heir." She stated, " On our way back we got the Locket."

"I would like an heirloom." Harry replied, "Okay, fine. Do you think you can do it?"

"It's a hobby of mine." she laughed, "Who goes first?"

"I'll take the Locket." Sirius growled his house elf was immobilized at his side because it had tried to take the locket back. " I will avenge my brother."

The house elves eyes got huge but it nodded frantically. Sirius released it.

"Now stay back, Kreacher."

"Yes, Master." Kreacher the elf nodded.

* * *

Sirius brought the fang down with all his might stabbing straight into the open locket. The evil spirit screamed and vanished.

Narcissa removed him as he broke down. Kreacher followed .

"I'll take the Dairy." Lucius said watching the two of them in the corner. "Ready?"

After the Diary Minerva did the Diadem . Then Remus did the Cup.

"Lets see that's the Locket, Diary, Diadem , and cup down. "

"All that leaves is Nagini, the ring, and me." Harry replied. " Now then I don't think we need to worry about Nagini at all. Our main target should be the Defense teacher. "

"How do we get Tom out?"

" I think we need to take down the ring before we worry about him. " Harry sighed , " I've looked into it and I think the best way to handle mine is paying the Goblins to destroy it. They have rituals to do that. My other self looked it up. "

They all agreed.

* * *

Harry gasped as he woke up in the ritual room. Sirius and Severus were at his side.

"It's okay." Harry shrugged them off and got up." I'm ..." he wavered and fell right into Severus' arms. "Fine."

Harry ended up sleeping the rest of the weekend away. While the others took care of the ring. Harry sighed as Draco ambushed him as he sat at the table Monday morning.

"Where have you been all weekend?" He demanded. "I looked all over! You weren't in library! You weren't in the hospital wing! Where were you?!" he shook in rage as he was ignored. "Don't ignore me! Answer me!"

"You are not my keeper." Harry stated, all of the Slytherin's were shocked at Draco's behavior. " Keep this up and I'll report you to Prof. Snape. "

Harry stood and began to walk away but Draco was at his side complaining about him being missing.

" Leave me alone!" Harry growled facing Draco on the third floor. "You are not my keeper!"

Draco hit him to the ground with his fist. Then pulled him up by his shirt.

"You will treat me better, Potter." He hissed, "Because you will be mine."

"Go to hell!"

* * *

Harry took shallow breaths as he tried to breath. His whole body hurt. Draco had taken him in to an abandon class room and beaten the shit out of him. He couldn't move without pain. Maybe he should have chosen Ravenclaw.

The door opened.

"Point me." Remus' voice said, "Harry Potter."

Harry opened his eyes as someone lifted him into his arms. It was Severus.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

"Mal-foy..." Harry breathed, "He thinks I'm his boyfriend and I belong to him. Said he was going to teach me a lesson for not telling him where I was all weekend. "

* * *

Harry woke in Severus' bed. He felt better and all healed. he berried his head in Severus' pillow and breathed in his scent. Then got up and went to find out what was going on. Draco 's eyes flashed when he saw him.

"Is this where you were all weekend?" he demanded.

"Siri!" Harry went into his abused boy act and fled to Sirius . The room was full of people. "I don't know what he's talking about. He beat me up because I wouldn't tell him."

He had made tears fill his eyes.

"It's none of your spawns business , Lucius." Sirius growled, playing the role. "But I took Harry home to my house to see his new home!"

"No you didnt!" Draco growled, "He would have said that!"

"You act as if you know Harry." Remus spoke up as Harry faked cried in front of them. " You've only been here two weeks and have never met Harry before. I know for a fact that you aren't Harry's friend."

"I am so!" Draco argued, "I'm his best friend!"

"That's enough , Draco!" Lucius scolded, "You are grounded and I will not fight the suspension. If this keeps up we will not be allowed to go to France this year."

He grabbed Draco by the scruff of his neck and pulled him from the room. Harry was still pretend crying.

"Harry, it's okay." Sirius rubbed his back. Playing the doting Godfather. " I will raise hell if anyone ever lays a hand on you again." He glared at Albus."I don't think much of your bullying policy. You allowed us to bully everyone else when we were in school. I will not allow you to allow students to pick on Harry just because he's in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor like you wanted!"

Albus looked stunned then became furious. His little pawns were jumping ship and he had to get them back in order quickly. He couldn't let this get out of his hands. Not all of his carefully layed planes. He would not allow one boy to ruin it all.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sighed it was now Halloween. Draco was back and bugging him again. He didn't care he still playing the scared of everyone. When Draco waltzed up to him in the Entrance hall he ran to Remus and clung and began crying again. Remus was around trying to help the plan by getting a job. He also needed the money. He rubbed Harry's back.

"It's okay, pup." he soothed, " I'm sure everything will be fine but if he does start bugging you again then go to Severus and he will call us. "

"but... I..." Harry sobbed, "What ...if..."

Severus was passing. He closed his grade book and looked at Draco.

"You are do in Transfigurations, Mr. Malfoy. " he sneered, "Scaring people is not on your time table."

"I didn't even say hello!" Draco protested. "and he wouldn't cry just because I'm here! I'm his boyfriend!"

Harry began shaking. He'd always known Draco had to have it bad for him to pick on him like he had.

"Remus..." he sobbed over and over again. "He's still saying it!"

"Harry isn't even gay." Remus scolded, everyone. People were listening. "He likes girls! Now... "

"No he doesn't!" Draco cried, "He's my boyfriend!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I told you to go to class!" Severus growled, "10 points from Slytherin. Now go!"

"Not with out Harry!" Draco screamed, "Come on Harry!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Lucius scolded.

"Excuse me..." Harry sobbed rubbing at his eyes. "Mr. Lord Malfoy , do you think that maybe he's been brainwashed?"

"The Imperius Curse. " Remus and Severus gasped, Lucius had brought Draco back because today was a Governor meeting along with a Ministry meeting so those involved were about.

"It is possible. " Severus said, seeming to speak to himself. "This isn't like Draco at all. But who would have had the opportunity to do and who would be strong enough?"

Harry was getting tired of crying so began sniffling. People were whispering now. Ron Weasley was being very vocal.

* * *

Harry wondered why Dumbledore insisted he be there when they broke the Imperio. He'd thrown a fit demanding Sirius be with him. They were in the Hospital Wing.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfry said, "Prof. Snape is going to try and lift the spell now. Stay very still and don't fight him or it could hurt you very much."

Draco glanced over at Harry who was clinging to Sirius.

"I wont fight." Draco said, "I don't want to scare Harry. Please make me better, Uncle Sev."

Severus nodded. He was letting Moody monitor him while he did this. He'd be able to say who cast the spell but instead he'd cast spells that would let them all know who it was. He was impressed and it was perfect. He raised his wand and put it Draco's head. Magic began building.

Harry watched in interest while playing the ever scared boy. He was shaking.

'I should really become an actor.' Harry scoffed to himself. 'I'm fooling even Dumblydick. I must be good. '

Draco slumped his eyes unfocused . A glimmering light appeared over his head and the name

 _'Albus Dumbledore'_

formed. It was telling them who cast the Imperious.

 _'Ambushed Draco Malfoy in hall. Stunned him and cast the Imperious curse. '_

It even gave the date of the first day back at school. That did explain a lot. Severus lay Draco on the bed and covered him up. He noticed Harry's eyes flash at the gesture.

"Eh?" Moody finally spoke breaking the silence. "The results have been tampered with! "

"How so?" Lucius demanded." You cast those spells yourself. Are you not confidant in your ability to block out Dark Magic used during the spell? Because as I understand it that would be the only way to tamper with the results."

"Why..." all eyes went to Harry who had his hands held together in front of his chest. Giving wide, innocent tear filled eyes. "Why, would Headmaster do that?" he left tears fall as he wrung his hands. "I ... don't understand..." he broke down and fell to his knees. "I was so scared."

'What a ham.' Severus, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, and Lucius all thought as one.

'but an adorable one.' Severus sneered to himself, 'oh, yes. The things I want to do to him will have him act like that for real. ' he shook himself.' stop it! He's too young right now! I must not think like that for now! He hasn't even gone through puberty yet! Has he? ...I must ask!'

* * *

"Mr. Potter is right." Minerva spoke up catching on. "What possible reason would Albus have to do this?"

'Don't hang me out to dry!' Severus growled to himself. 'wait ... I get it.'

"But as witnessed I used no Dark Magic during the spell removal." He said in his normal tone. "Of course the only other person capable of doing something like this would be our DADA teacher. He could easily have done this. "

"But where is the motive?" Remus cut in. "Why would he ever want to hurt Harry?"

Meanwhile Harry was doing some serious magic un noticed while still pretending to break down. In his studying in his past life he had found some spells that would be undetectable but would change a magical signature to a chosen person as long as they were in the room. Lucky for them he was in the room. He let out a shaking sob when he was finished.

"Who cares we'll find out later!" Sirius growled, "Lets do the spells to find out! They taught those in Auror training!"

"That we did." Moody nodded. "Shaklebolt I will require your help."

'Morons.' Harry sneered in to his hands. 'I've already thought you might try this. I saw this coming. You two are going to try and do what I did just did but you can't. You wont ruin my plan. You think it's actually him because it was but I have a plan and you wont ruin it! Just play your parts like good little pawns... wait isn't that something he would say? I guess it's like that famous saying 'Absolute Power corrupts Absolutely' or what ever it was. I know it's something like that. I will not become him and go crazy with power but I don't care if I have to hurt these loyal follows of Dumbledore...though...they could be useful. NO! I will get rid of Tom Riddle right now and live a normal happy life with my Sev... wait what if he already made Nagini? No he couldn't of. He's only a soul fragment right now. He couldn't split that could he? I hope this works.'


	6. Chapter 6

While Harry was berating himself about wanting pawns in this game Sirius , Severus and Lucius weren't going to go down without a fight.

"Wait!" Sirius growled, "I don't recall this taking two. You're a Rank B wizard Moody. Shaklbolts only a Rank C so why would you need his help?"

"That's right." Lucius sneered, "You're not trying to change the results of the test are you?"

"They wouldn't dare. " Severus sneered, "That would be considered Dark Magic. I have an idea if you need two to do this use Black. He's a fully trained Auror and as I recall a Rank A wizard."

'I'm confused.' Remus sweat dropped, 'Which ones hanging which out to dry here? Or are they trying to think on their feet? They need to do a better job than that! Sirius wont catch on!'

"eh?" Moody cleared his throat. He couldn't argue that. Shacklebolt gladly retreated he was willing to give up his job to clear Dumbledore. "Your right he is. " Moody tried to think of the way out. "well, lets do it then. "

Sirius glared at Severus as was his part but he discretely glanced at Harry. Then flinched when Harry's voice entered his head. He watched Remus, Minerva, Severus and Lucius fight reactions and guessed he was in all their heads.

'Don't worry about it. ' Harry told them. 'I did exactly what Lucius accused them of trying to do. Which is exactly what they were going to do. They were going to change the results to one of us in the room. But, I already changed it to Quirrell. Don't worry about it.'

'Well, that sorted that.' Remus sighed , ' I was worried everyone was going to turn on each other.'

'We can hear you!' Sirius, Lucius and Severus chorused at him. Remus tried to keep a straight face. Sirius was working with Moody now. 'We were not turning on each other!'

'that's good to hear.' Harry laughed in their heads. 'I thought you were reading the ques rather well.'

'yes, I must admit I'm having so much fun watching you three get along with each other.' Minerva said, 'But, Harry what you did was considered dark...'

'Ron used the Wingardium Leviosa spell to knock out a troll with it's own club in my past first year. That's a so called Light Spell yet Ron could have easily killed that troll if he'd put a little more force behind it. So tell me again what separates Light Magic and Dark Magic. Did you know that the Crucio was actually first designed as a medical spell. Think about it for a moment. It sends electrical pulses into the body to cause the pain but if you controlled the spell to let out only small electrical pulses then you could reverse nerve damage. If you are held under the pain Cruico too long you receive nerve damage that's because the brain uses small electrical bursts to control your whole body. You're over loading it. It's another example of a Light spell becoming a Dark spell. "

* * *

"eh, we found it." Moody startled all of them.

 _'Quirinus Quirrell'_ appeared.

It of course gave the same time and date and how it happened as it had when it said it was Dumbledore.

All eyes went to Quirrell.

"N-No Th-that i-i-isn't p-p-possible. " Quirrell stuttered. "W-Why w-w-would I..."

"OW!" Harry screamed holding his head. "It hurts! My Scar! It hurts!"

'You don't have a scar anymore.' Minerva cried. 'What are you...?!'

Remus quickly and discreetly pointed his wand making a Lightening bolt scar on Harry's head that was bleeding badly. Harry ofcourse screamed the whole time.

"It hurts!" Harry bellowed, "It hurts everytime the back of his head faces me! OW!"

Quirrell hearing that tried to bolt. Sirius shot a stunning spell that took him in the back as he fell his turban was knocked off with another spell. Everyone except Dumbledore gasped in shock at the second face on the back of Quirrell's head.

* * *

'That damn Potter brat!' Sirius, Severus, Minerva, Lucius and Remus all stilled at the thoughts that hit them. 'He ruined everything! He wasn't supposed to tell anyone but Granger and Weasley about the pain in his scar. He's ruined the whole test I had set up for them! No what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to make this go away?!'

'Don't worry.' Harry's voice followed, 'we can hear him but he can't hear us. We have to hurry this up though. This spell only lasts an hour and half and leaves me with a real headache. Nice following ques by the way, Moony. '

'I feel really bad that I had to do that.' Remus sighed, 'How are we going to handle this?'

"Is it just me?" Lucius inquired, "Or does that look like the Dark Lord?"

"He's right!" Fudge cried, "It's him he's back!"

'Dammit!' Dumbledore cursed. 'No! This wasn't supposed to happen! They weren't supposed to know he was back until Potter's 5th year!'

'Wow, he really had this planed out.' Sirius growled, 'Where are you going with this Lucius?'

'I get it.' Minerva agreed, 'Tell them a little of the truth.'

'No. ' Severus sneered, 'Give them just enough to figure it out.'

"B-But how?" Fudge was pale. "Moody, explain why your eye didn't see this?!"

'Or we could let them turn on themselves.' Harry said holding the spell. 'I vote for that. Moody's eye should have seen it... okay, I need to stop the bleeding and get in bed...'

Sirius and Severus instantly caught him as he slumped. Together they moved him to the bed next to Draco and got him in to bed. Severus set to work making the bleeding stop he'd put scar cream on the cut later to remove it for now they needed it.

"Yes, Moody." Sirius said, " You told us your eye can see through all sorts of things. Why couldn't it see Voldemort."

"I ...uh..."

"Ablus!" Minerva scolded, " How is it that **YOU** didn't know You-Know-Who was possessing our DADA teacher?!"

* * *

They argued back and forth for two hours and the whole time Harry played he was asleep while forcing himself to keep the link as open as he could. It was entering dangerous ground now. If he didn't cut it soon they could all be linked together forever.

'We can hear you!' Sirius, Severus, Remus , Lucius and Minerva yelled at the boy. 'Cut the link right now!'

Harry ended the spell and sighed in relief he was finally in his own head.

"Wait." Moody grunted, "Wouldn't it just be best if we exorcise the damn thing? It's just a soul isn't it?"

'That actually has merit.' Severus caught everyone's eye but after a few shrugs it was clear that the only one who knew the answer was probably passed out . 'We could try it. But none of has the power nor skill to do so."

"I know someone who can." Sirius replied, they all looked at him. " My uncle Alphard had a lot of friends. The man I'm talking about is actually staying in Hogsmede right now. I ran into him last night imagine that."

'He planned this.' Minerva, Lucius, Severus and Remus thought. 'The damn idiot wanted to try this from the start. '

Sirius quickly left to get the man. Leaving the others to keep an eye on Albus and make sure he didn't do anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke with a moan and rubbed his pounding head. He wanted to curse Remus for doing that but knew it had been needed. It still stop his head from pounding. He looked around to see a man standing over the second face. He went over and jerked on Sirius' sleeve . Everyone looked at him. He gave them wide eyes.

"My head hurts."

"Here. " Madam Pomfry said giving him a Headache Potion. He drank it and sighed. "Now back in bed with ..."

"What is he doing?" Harry asked clinging to Sirius' side. "Is that the bad man?"

"Bad man?" The Minister asked,

"From when i was little." Harry said, "He and mom argued about her standing aside then there was a green light and mum fell to the ground. Then the Bad Man pointed his wand at me and there was another flash of green light then nothing for awhile."

Everyone was silent for awhile.

"Yes, Harry." Sirius said slowly. "It's the bad man."

Everyone in on the plan tensed as they heard Dumbledore's thoughts again.

 _'Damn it! He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that until third year! When he would tell Remus!'_

 _'Oh, so I was going to get the job.'_ Remus thought to himself. _'Only in third year.'_

 _'We can hear you!'_ Sirius thought back. _'Harry did you activate the spell again?"_

 _'No. But it shouldn't be in effect.'_

* * *

 _'Well it is!'_ Severus growled. _'Is this permanent?"_

 _'Well, i have an idea.'_ Harry offered. _'Someone put up Occlumency shields."_

Harry sighed, He couldn't feel Severus, Remus, Sirius or Lucius in his head. Minerva was still there.

 _'It would seem it worked._ ' Minerva thought giving a sign to everyone else. _'It worked so Harry and I need to learn ."_

" _I'll teach Harry.'_ Severus and Sirius chorused. _'_ _No I will!"_

Harry rolled his eyes and closed his shields. He'd learned them later in his other life. He kept them up because Albus was trying to get in his head. He had enough and began screaming again.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He began clawing at his head. "THE BAD MAN IS IN MY HEAD!"

He let his shields down a bit to feel Albus' rage.

 _'Dammit! How can that boy feel me in his head?! How does he know Occlumency?! Severus and Sirius couldn't have taught him in such a short time!'_

 _'I never realized he was so paranoid." Minerva said .' now isnt the time for any of this. We have to keep up the charade. '  
_

Sirius and Remus were already getting Harry back in bed and trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry, pup." Sirius said, "This man is and Exorcist. He's going to try and get rid of the bad man."

Harry made a show of screaming and sending his body in to a fit much like he'd seen Dudley do when he wanted something. He would occasionally scream something like Voldemort/Bad Man was trying to take over his body. It pissed Albus off to no end. Remus and Sirius and Minerva fussed over him along with Poppy though she tried making people leave so she could take care of her patient . No one moved.

* * *

Harry was exhausted by the time the ritual was done. He curled up on the bed he was on and let out a sigh of relief. they all looked to Severus for an answer.

"I can prove it." Severus said, every one in the room looked at him. "I was a Death Eater on Albus' orders. He made me spy for his Order of the Phoenix. I was marked a Death Eater. " he rolled up his left sleeve and showed them his fading Dark Mark. Right before their eyes the Mark vanished. Harry cheered loudly in his head earning secret glares from his cohorts. "Well, there we have it. No more Dark Lord."

 _'This can't be!'_ Albus raged, _'How did that happen?! How were the Horxcrux's destroyed? Who destroyed Harry's? No one would have known about that one but me! And why is that damn brat still alive if the Horcrux is gone! Damn Severus for telling them of the Order and his orders to spy on Voldemort! Now how am I going to manipulate this?!_

"Albus ordered you to become a Death Eater?" Fudge asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"Yes, he said he would save Lily Potter if I spied on the Dark Lord for him and the Order." Severus explained. " Lily Potter nee Evans was a friend of mine since we were 8 so I begged for her life when I discovered the Dark Lord was going after her. He swore he would protect her but then made them choose Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper. I had told him just months earlier that Pettigrew was a Death Eater because I had seen him at a few meetings. "

 _'How dare he work that out on his own!'_ Albus raged in his head as he tried to talk his way out of this. _'How dare he tell anyone! He shouldn't have wanted to admit anything like Lily Potter around Harry . He shouldn't want the boy to know! What the hell is going on?!'_

 _'Oh, nothing. You're just getting manipulated by an 11 year old boy and his friends.'_ Harry replied as if Albus could hear him.' _Sirius bring up the abuse and Albus placing me at the Dursleys when he had no authority to do so.'_

Sirius liked that idea and just that. Harry had to admit it was fun to watch Albus squirm and falter.

"There are no wards around Privet Drive." Every one looked at Harry. "It's true I've been able to see wards since I can remember but i've never seen them around my Aunt and Uncles house. Just old Mrs. Figg the cat ladies house. So what are these "Blood Wards' the Headmaster keeps talking about? I'm confused." Albus sent him a death glare and Harry began crying. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

With that Sirius scooped Harry up in to his arms and began trying to calm him and convince him that he'd done nothing wrong and that it was all Albus. Which of course made Albus even angrier. Minerva and Remus rose in defense of Sirius. While Severus and Lucius did the same without appearing to come to his defense. Lucius ended up calling on his influence to get a full Wizengamont trail for Albus after it started to look like the old goat was going to be able to talk his way out of everything.


End file.
